1 . Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling systems, and more particularly to a cooling system having a steam operating manifold on which at least an evaporator and a sorption agent container are connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling apparatus and methods in accordance with the sorption principle, for example, German Patent No. DE 3,425,419, wherein a portion of an aqueous liquid is vaporized and adsorbed as steam by a sorption agent, are known. As a result of the evaporation of a portion of liquid from the aqueous solution, the aqueous solution cools while the sorption agent which adsorbs the vapor is heated. The cooling methods according to the sorption principle are primarily conducted in closed systems where a vacuum pressure is provided so as to permit the aqueous solution to evaporate at relatively low temperatures. This type of cooling system is relatively inflexible since the evaporator must always be connected to the cooling device.
German Patent No. DE-OS 4,003,107 relates to an ice maker which operates in accordance with the sorption principle. This patent discloses freezing an aqueous liquid in an icing container/evaporator by means of a solid sorption agent to which a vacuum pump is connected. The ice maker manufactures ice cubes which are used to cool liquid refreshments. This ice maker, like the aforementioned cooling system, is relatively inflexible since the evaporator must always be connected to the cooling device.